dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Harold Jordan (New Earth)
; Martin Jordan (uncle); Jeremiah Jordan (uncle); Jessica Jordan (aunt); Jack Jordan (first cousin); Hal Jordan (Green Lantern, first cousin); Jim Jordan (first cousin); see Jordan Family for more | Universe = Earth-One; New Earth | BaseOfOperations = Dallas, Texas | Gender = Male | Height = 5'7" | Weight = 156 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Student | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = Most likely New York City as his father was the NYC District Attorney | Creators = Dennis O'Neil; Alex Saviuk | First = Green Lantern Vol 2 100 | Death = Infinite Crisis Vol 1 4 | HistoryText = At a young age, Hal Jordan was found to exhibit the power to transmute into energy. Just as his father had modified his helmet and was preparing to train him to use his powers, Larry was killed. Eventually, Hal decided to follow in the footsteps of his father's career and took up the mantle of Air Wave. At some point, he became able to control his transmutation to energy without relying upon his father's equipment. When Air Wave was recruited by the Institute of Metahuman Studies to join a group of highly capitalist superheroes called the Captains of Industry, he used the code name Maser after undergoing extreme gene-modification at the hands of Doctor Moon. This group was relatively short-lived and he soon resumed using Air Wave as his moniker. He next appeared fighting Kobra and his plot to seize control of the world's media resources. When freed by the JSA, the seriously weakened hero destroyed Kobra's satellites, which were targeted to annihilate many of Earth's cities. Later, Air Wave joined the JSA reserve in battle during the Imperiex War, as well as against the triumvirate of Mordru, Obsidian and Eclipso. Air Wave was "dispersed" during a battle during Alexander Luthor's plot to remake the universe and was presumed dead. His death was later confirmed during Blackest Night when he was forcibly resurrected as a member of the Black Lantern Corps using his metahuman powers to block transmissions from the New Guardians. He is killed by being set ablaze by a Star Sapphire and shot at by an energy blast from the Green Lantern Kilowog while trying to attack Guy Gardner from behind. | Powers = * : Jordan had the ability to transmute himself into any form of energy, which allowed him to become and track different energy forms, including, but not limited to: radio waves, microwaves, electricity, cosmic energy and different forms of radiation. ** ** ** ** : Air Wave can hear radio signals. ** | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Although he initially relied upon technology created by his late father and housed in his uniform to control his powers, Jordan at some point no longer needed them. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * Air Wave at Wikipedia }} Category:Students